if I hide can I survive?
by hgfan16
Summary: Foxface's life before and during the games :)
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing!**

* * *

My name is Amber Lynn but most people just call me Amber. Some people call me Foxface behind my back but I don't mind my friends call me Foxface or foxy to my face so I'm used to it and I kinda like it. I'm from district 5 and I'm from the poor side of town I have a sister named Ashley she has strawberry blonde hair and is the most beautiful and adorable 6 year old I have seen in all of district 5. I also have a brother who's 9 his names Patrick he has dirty blonde hair. We live with my mother. My father died when I was 13. I take care of the family while mom works two jobs. But when I don't have to I like to spend my time in this hollowed out tree I found in the forest behind my house. I can sit in the alcove and read my books. I love to read. Most people call me a "nerd" but I don't mind I'm smarter then all of them and I think I stand a chance at winning the Hunger Games since I can hide, run, evade and steal. I can steal real well. That's how our family survives I steal from the market and I've never been caught. My mom disapproves but it keeps dinner on the table and make the need for tressere a little less. Now there's only one more thing you need to know about me. I have a boyfriend named jack. We have been together for 3 years and the reaping terrifies us every year because we don't want to lose one another. I love him and he loves me and with my 4th reaping come up the fear of losing him or leaving him is slowly creeping back in. It's not fair a 15 year old should not have to be put through these games. Torn away from their family friends and loves. Panem isn't perfect it's far from it and I would give anything to live just about anywhere else. Today is one of the few days when I have nothing to do so I decide to spend it in my tree. I grab my book and my boots and I hurry into the woods. I sink down to the ground and start reading. I get lost in the book. The prospect of a world unlike Panem different and better even if it is make believe. I don't know how long I read but I'm half way through my book when I hear footsteps. I'm not sure if I should run, scream or stay hidden. Surely nobody will find me here. Then someone knocks on the tree I'm in. it's a special 6 knock, knock.

"Jack!" I squeal and jump out of the tree and into his arms. He laughs and smiles

"Better reaction then I thought" he says I laugh.

"I'm just glad you weren't a peacekeeper." I say he mock frowns.

"So you're not happy to see me?" he says faking being hurt.

"Well of course I'm glad to see you" I say with a smile "I'm just even more glad that you're not here to kill me" I say and laugh. He laughs too taking me into his arms. "So what are you doing here?" I ask craning my neck to look back at him.

"Well I came to see you knowing Sundays are your lazy days and your mom said you weren't home and I knew"

"Knew I would be here" I say finishing his sentence. He smiles.

"Exactly" he smiles and leans in to kiss me but I turn my head at the last second so he kisses my cheek. He raises an eyebrow and I laugh and untangle myself from his arms. Then I run. I turn back but only long enough to yell

"You'll have to catch me first" then I laugh and keep running.

"I thought I already caught you when I found you" he laughed but ran after me anyways.

…

After a fun day with Jack I go home exhausted. But my day's not done yet. I clean up the kitchen and pack my sister and brother's lunch for tomorrow as well as my own. Then I make sure they get ready for bed and tuck them in. Then it's finally my turn to go to sleep. I curl up in my bed and fall asleep but as usual my dreams are tormented with fears of the reaping and the games. Very few people from our district survive. So if you go in you most likely won't come out. And that's my worst fear. The next morning I get my siblings ready for school and we walk over. We say our goodbyes then I go to my class. We were half way through history of the hunger games when 2 peacekeepers came bursting in.

"Amber Lynn come with us!" they demanded. I stood up my legs shaking.

"Why what did I do?" I ask.

"Follow us" they say as they leave the class. I follow them all the way to the peacekeeper office where I am locked in an empty room. I wait an hour then a peacekeeper comes in

"Amber Lynn you are guilty of stealing" he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say to him a blank expression on my face.

"Miss Amber we have video proof. So confess now or your punishment will be much worse."

* * *

**thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i own nothing**

* * *

I don't know what to do. Do I confess and take my punishment? Do I try to justify it? Or do I deny deny deny and if they have the video take the worse punishment? But what if the worse punishment affects my family? I finally break.

"Fine I did it but you have no idea how hard it is to live here!" I scream at the man. "I don't have a father! My mom works two jobs and still can't feed us what am I supposed to do?! Let my family die?! I can't do that I just can't!" I'm screaming and the tears are rolling down my cheeks. "I have no other choice" I say covering my face with my hands.

"Miss Amber I understand your life is hard but there are consequences to stealing. How about this I'll give you a choice." I look up.

"What's my choice?" I ask.

"You can take a whipping till your unconscious ...Or add your name in the reaping bowl 3 more times" he says. I think about this I can either take pain for sure or gamble with the games...

"Can I take a day to think about this?" I ask and he nods.

"You may go back to school now I'll see you at this time tomorrow" I nod and hurry back to school. When I get to school instead of going to class I wait outside of Jack's class. When he comes out he smiles and heads my way but then he sees my expression and frowns. He takes hold of my arm and pulls me into an empty hallway. I immediately hug him

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I got caught" I say. He looks at me.

"Caught?" he asks. I nod.

"Caught for stealing" I say frowning.

"You're going to be whipped!" he exclaims hugging me extra tight this time as if he'll never let me go. "Not necessarily" I whisper.

"What?" he asks.

"They gave me a choice" I reply slumping to sit on the floor. He sits down next to me taking my hands in his and looking me in the eyes. His full of innocence and worry.

"What's the choice?" he asks softly.

"I can be whipped till I'm unconscious." he shudders at the thought of me being hurt. "Or I can put my name in the reaping ball 3 more times." I say he gasps.

"But you already take out 4 tresereas every year" he says, I nod "how many times is your name in the ball this year." he asks I count it out.

"26 without the extra" I reply solemnly. "So it'd be your name 29 times out of hundreds. I've got to say I don't like those odds." he says

"I don't either but I don't want to be whipped, then I can't help my family and there's no guarantee I'll be healed by the reaping. What if I get called anyways?" I ask. He shudders I know this subject hurts him to think about.

"I don't know, i…just, don't know" he says just then the bell rings. He looks at me,

"Go to class" I say.

"But what about you" he says.

"I think I'm going to sneak out and go visit my mom" I say.

"I'll come with" he replies.

"You've got class" I say

"So do you"

"Point taken but you don't need to get in trouble, how much more trouble can I get in?" He nods. Then he leans down to kiss me. He then hurries off to class as I leave for my mom's work through the open window I find in an abandoned class room.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
